Primera vez
by StoreOfDreams
Summary: Aquella noche en la que Christian y Victoria comparten algo más que besos y palabras de amor. Aquella noche que derritió casi por completo la barrera de hielo que se encontraba entre ambos. Oneshot LEMMON. *Spoiler PANTEON*


**Se la dedico a todos los fans de esta pareja y a una amiga muy especial. Laura nos dejo bastante decepcionados con esas pocas caricias y nada más. Pero... ¿Para qué estamos nosotros para plasmar este hermoso momento?**

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en este fic pertenecen a Laura Gallego García.**

**

* * *

**

La luna se alzaba, hermosa, sobre el cielo de Nueva York.

Las cortinas del cuarto se agitaban suavemente por la fuerza del viento, que azotaba ligeramente. La luz de la luna iluminaba tímidamente su interior, como si no quisiera perturbar en aquella oscuridad tan profunda pero a la vez tan íntima.

Y es que, en las sombras de la aquella estancia, dos jóvenes se profesaban entre ellos un intenso amor, tan intenso que podía llegar a ser envidiado por los mismísimos Romeo y Julieta. Un amor más allá de lo humano… La unión entre dos criaturas tan diferentes, pero igual de extraordinarias.

Un shek y un unicornio.

Victoria besaba a Christian con una pasión que la hizo sorprenderse a sí misma. Había estado tanto tiempo en la soledad, añorando la calidez de cierta persona que se encontraba lejos de ella, en otro mundo… pero sabía que necesitaba también de la frialdad de su otro amor… Aquel hombre que había estado ignorándola tanto tiempo, tal vez sin darse cuenta, para ir con otra mujer.

Sin embargo, aquella noche, Christian estaba para ella. Besándola y acariciándola con aquella sutileza que tanto le caracterizaba. Y se olvidó por completo de aquellos días de soledad, para disfrutar de aquellos gestos de amor que se habían mostrado tan escasos en los últimos tiempos.

Christian metía sus manos a través de las ropas de la joven. Sus dedos rozaban cada centímetro de su cuerpo, haciendo que esta se estremeciera entera con cada caricia. Se besaban, anhelantes, entrelazando sus lenguas en un baile sensual dentro de sus bocas hasta quedar sin aliento.

El shek cogió por los muslos a Victoria, mientras la posaba en la cama con suavidad. Ella se dejo caer en la cama, ruborizada y respirando con dificultad. Observó como Christian se colocaba encima de ella, pero sin llegar a rozarla del todo. Miró a Victoria un instante, con aquellos ojos azules tan calculadores pero a la vez llenos de sensualidad. Ella le devolvió la mirada, sin pestañear.

El shek sonrió y comenzó a besarla por todo el cuello mientras dibujaba las curvas de su cuerpo con sus manos. Victoria se agarró a su espalda, mientras cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba de su contacto.

"¿Estás nerviosa?" preguntó él, todavía besando su cuello.

"Para mí, esto es como otra primera vez, Christian" dijo ella, sincera.

"Lo sé" admitió él, sonriente "Y será tan especial como otra cualquiera" dijo con un susurro.

Bajo más sus labios hasta su pecho, y con un movimiento de su mano, desabotonó la camisa de Victoria. Ella se ruborizó. Era la primera vez que mostraría su cuerpo ante Christian. Pensaba que también le quitaría el sujetador, en cambio, la tiró más hacia él y la besó en los labios, con pasión, acariciando su cintura y su ombligo. Ella se agarró más él, devolviendo aquel entregado beso, sorprendida de aquella pasión tan poco habitual en el shek.

Entonces ella no lo pudo evitar y le desabotonó la camisa al shek. Este sonrió a su vez y la ayudó. Los dedos de Victoria rozaron la piel del joven, llena de frialdad. Se quedó contemplando su cuerpo, que era tan perfecto como se lo imaginaba: Un abdomen trabajado, unos pectorales bien marcados… se derritió entera.

Siguieron besándose intensamente. Victoria comenzaba a sentirse extremadamente caliente con cada segundo que pasaba. El roce con Christian la volvía loca, y empezaba a impacientarse. Aunque tenía que admitir que estaba un poco "asustada" debido a su poca experiencia en el sexo, mientras que Christian sabía más sobre el tema. No quería parecer muy torpe delante de él, pero cuanto más lo pensaba, más nerviosa se sentía. Prefirió dejar que Christian tomará las riendas al respecto.

Y así lo hizo.

Victoria no se esperaba el siguiente movimiento del shek. Este había introducido su mano en el interior de su falda y coloco sus manos por dentro de sus braguitas. Ella ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa, pero después cerró sus ojos, al sentir que el shek masajeaba su clítoris, haciendo que una oleada de placer la envolviera.

"¿Te gusta?" susurró él, con una sonrisa llena de picardía.

Victoria iba a responder, pero se le escapó un gemido, que respondió a la pregunta de Christian sin necesidad de palabras. Él siguió besando su cuello, con energía, y mientras tanto ella arañaba su espalda, mordiéndose el labio inferior para ahogar gemidos, que a veces resultaban imposibles de reprimir. Sus pieles se rozaban una con la otra, que comenzaban a sudar y a pegarse una con la otra.

Cuando Victoria estaba por fin fuera de sí, ella no pudo aguantarlo más y desabrochó el pantalón de Christian, con cierta desesperación. El shek sonrió para sí, mientras él le quitaba la falda.

Christian en bóxers era mucho más sexy de lo que imaginaba, y pudo sentir que le hervía la sangre en las venas. El bulto de Christian rozo sus partes bajas, y en un movimiento automático, ella abrió las piernas. Sus respiraciones eran rápidas y pesadas…. Él no dejaba de acariciar todo su cuerpo, de besarla en el cuello y en el pecho… Sintió sus manos recorriendo sus muslos hasta sus nalgas. Y casi sin darse cuenta, el shek bajó sus bragas lentamente. Ella, por su parte, retiro sus bóxers.

Victoria cerró sus ojos cuando sintió el empuje de Christian en su interior. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, y se aferró más a su espalda

"Dime… si te hago daño…" susurró Christian, respirando con dificultad.

Ella negó con la cabeza y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, experimentando todas aquellas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo a oleadas. Christian la cogió por las nalgas y la atrajo más hacia él. Ella lo rodeó con sus piernas, y momentos más tarde, repetía el mismo vaivén que hacía Christian sobre su cuerpo.

"Chris…tiian…" dijo ella, con gemidos. Y soltó muchos más a medida que el shek la penetraba más rápidamente.

Lo que vino a continuación no se lo esperaba Victoria. Christian, con un gesto de su mano, le desabrochó el sujetador, dejando sus senos a la vista de él. Ella, por un momento, quiso taparse, pero eso le parecía absurdo. El shek acarició sus pechos y los masajeo con las dos manos, mientras seguía penetrando en su interior. Victoria dejó escapar un gemido enérgico, mientras se agarraba del espaldar de la cama. Él los lamió y siguió exprimiéndolos.

"Christian… Dioos… Christian"

Él la agarró por los muslos y la pego contra el espaldar, besándola con pasión en los labios, sin dejar de empujar. Ella le agarró por el cuello y le devolvió aquel beso húmedo, sin dejar de soltar gemidos.

"Victoria…" susurró él, mientras compartían aquel beso, con un poco de esfuerzo "Sabes que te amo… no lo dudes ni un instante"

"Lo sé, Christian… Yo también. Te amo, nunca dejaré de quererte…" susurró ella, casi con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Poco segundos después, Victoria y Christian compartieron un último gemido a dúo. El shek rápidamente salió de Victoria, para no correrse dentro de ella. Ella se dejó caer en la cama, respirando con dificultad, pero con una expresión llena de satisfacción. Christian se tendió junto a ella, todavía con respiración agitada.

Los dos se miraron intensamente, intentando calmarse.

"No lo haces nada mal para ser tu segunda vez" susurró él.

"Puedo hacerlo mejor" sonrió ella.

Christian sonrió. "Habrá más veces en las que puedas demostrármelo"

Ella no pudo evitarlo, y le besó en los labios, a pesar de tenerlos enrojecidos. Él respondió a su beso de buena gana. Victoria se sentó encima de él, evitando que su miembro penetrara en ella de nuevo, besándolo con pasión. El shek la agarró por la cintura.

Pararon de besarse y se miraron mutuamente a los ojos. Los ojos azules de Christian brillaban en la penumbra. Él le acarició la mejilla.

"Eres hermosa" dijo. Un inmenso sentimiento emanaba de aquellas palabras.

Ella sonrió y se colocó a su lado, acomodándose en su pecho.

"Es hermoso lo que me haces sentir en mi interior. No quiero que esto muera, Christian"

"Yo tampoco, Victoria… Yo tampoco" dijo en un susurro.

Contemplaron la luna llena durante toda la noche, acurrucados en la cama el uno contra el otro, intercambiando palabras de amor y cariño, hasta que la noche los venció.

Y Christian, sin embargo, no pudo dormir durante toda la noche. Se había quedado contemplando a Victoria entre sus brazos, dándose cuenta del sentimiento que palpitaba dentro de él. La amaba con todo su corazón, que lucharía por recuperar ese amor que sintió al verla por primera vez. Aquel amor que había temblado ante la presencia de Shizuko, pero que había seguido manteniéndose en pie a pesar de todo.


End file.
